Shantae: Triumph in defeat
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Shantae has been utterly defeated by Risky Boots. Is this the end for our favorite half-genie or merely a new beginning?


Shantae: Triumph in defeat

Shantae felt despair, having being fooled yet again by the vile tricks of Risky Boots, the terror of the seven seas. Wanting to save her kidnapped uncle, Shantae had unfortunately given away the three powerful seals she searched for during her quest. Risky, laughing at the foolishness of her opponent, held a strangely familiar and powerful oil lamp in her hand, clinging the seals on its side. Powering up the object, Risky pointed the tip at Shantae's position, unleashing the potent magic at her nemesis. Shantae, feeling a huge vacuum sucking out her strength, felt weaker by the second, falling on her knees. Quickly feeling that her magical powers were gone, Shantae realized that she now was fully human, which surely meant that what had been sucked inside the lamp was her genie side.

Risky, pleased that her plan had worked so successfully, rubbed the lamp, ready to meet her new genie slave. Coming out of the lamp was someone who looked very much like Shantae, clothed similarly, same hair length, same accessories. The differences were that her genie side had red hair, light blue skin, black clothes and red slippers. The genie-side, bowing respectfully, smiled before Risky before saying:

-What do you require of me, oh mistress?

Grinning evilly, Risky knew exactly what she wanted now.

-Rid me of that pesky girl, Shantae. The human side, I mean.

-Understood.

The genie-side, getting closer to Shantae, knew exactly what to do: please her new mistress.

Shantae, getting back on her feet, had no idea what to do now. She could not fight back with her magical belly-dancing or use her fancy spells. Having no access to her magical side, she now had to fight it. Determined to at least put up a fight against it, she readied to dodge whatever was coming at her and go from there.

The genie-side, knowing fully what her potential was, waved her right hand nonchalantly at Shantae, unleashing a spell to render her unable to move away from her position. Shantae, trying to dodge, could not budge a single muscle. The genie-side, stopping about a meter away from her, looked at her with a compassionate look in her eyes. Shantae, confused about the whys and wherefores of the sudden attitude of her genie side, could just wait for the possible explanation she would potentially be offered. The genie-side then began talking in a calm and friendly tone:

-Poor you. All these efforts to lose in the end, separated in half, one powerless and the other enslaved. Do not worry though; I will arrange everything for the better for the both of us.

Beginning a slow and sensual belly-dance, the genie-side waved her hands in motion with her belly and hips, wanting to grab the attention of her human-side. Shantae, beginning to fear for her life, knew that her powerful belly-dance magic was now usable by her genie-side, which meant that she would transform into one of the many animal forms. This way, her genie-side would probably end her suffering, stomped with her elephant form or something like that. Crying silently, Shantae knew she was defeated, only able to wait for her end, failing everyone but mostly herself in the process. Looking at her genie-side dancing in front of her, she would at least die facing it courageously.

Seeing her human-side cry, the genie-side knew fully that she did not understand at all what she would do. No worry, she thought, as she would surely catch on really quickly to what awaited her with open arms. Her new magical powers would ensure it, as the three seals on her lamp had multiplied her powers at least a hundred times more. For her, the sky was the limit to what she could do with her considerable magical power. Still, she had to channel it with her belly-dancing, which was no big deal, as it was an art she had mastered and one that she loved above all. Putting a silent spell on her human-side to make her focus on her skilful dance, the genie-side merely concentrated on her motions.

Feeling the very worst moment of her soon-to-be-over life, Shantae faced her executor, looking at her dancing. It was true that her genie-side had resided with her human-side for so long; the both of them knew exactly the same things and could do the same actions with a similar level of talent. Looking at her genie-side, she realized what some men saw about herself: she was actually quite gorgeous. Like looking at a mirror, she could see a magical reflection of herself dancing sensually in front of her. Perhaps it was a way to make her see that a part of her would always be there, with the same passions and look. Seeing this as a last act of mercy, she concentrated on the dance, determined not to let pass this last opportunity.

The genie-side, smiling at her spell working wonderfully, still danced as best as she could, her belly undulating and rolling in front of her human-side. Adding vast amount of magical properties to her undulations, she wanted to make this a relaxing, soothing and hypnotic experience for her human-side, saying:

-Shhhh...Its okay, you did all you could. Just watch me dance for you and relax. Look at it closely and concentrate on the motions and my voice. Everything will be all right, I promise...

Shantae, feeling a wave of drowsiness wash over her, still focused her gaze on her genie-side, watching her beautiful dance. It had a calming effect on her, no longer crying or despaired, relaxation taking the place of both. Her eyelids getting heavy, she had a mind to sleep, but she still wanted to watch her genie-side dance for her, her last performance.

-That's it; just let my dance soothe you with its beauty. I am here for you, do not forget that. I will not betray you or make any brash actions against you like that stupid mayor or the townspeople of Scuttle Town...

Thinking back, it was true that she had hated the whole strange relationship she had with the town she had to protect. She loved her duty, but the townspeople had grown careless because of it, thinking that she could do all the work of guarding the civilians all alone. When she needed help, no one came to her, always having to do their dirty little tasks before even receiving any kind of cooperation from them. When she failed just once, the mayor, the pompous little man fired her, despite her long years of protection. Scuttle Town could not possibly know what it had lost that day.

-You remember, don't you, how angry you where about these back-stabbing people in Scuttle Town? Do you know who the only person who was straight with you was? It was not Uncle Mimic, who refused to tell you the whole truth, Skye, the useless little girl or Bolo who would sooner betray you for the affection or Risky Boots. No, the only one who never lied to you was Risky Boots of all people. She actually was the only one who had affection for you and deep down, you knew it.

Still looking at the mesmerizing dance of her genie-side, Shantae could see the truth in everything she said. It was herself, after all, who was talking. Every time she fought Risky, she knew that the pirate could have finished her over at least a dozen times, but she always left her a chance or held down before her. It was obvious why, she thought: Risky was in love with her. All those little comments about Shantae's sex appeal or how she wanted her were no jokes. They sounded like some silly comments, but they had an air of truth to them. The only reason Scuttle Town was still standing was because Shantae lived there.

-Yes, you knew about the feelings Risky had for you and you secretly felt the same way, didn't you? All those time where she was at your mercy, when you could have jailed her forever or could have simply killed her. You never did. It was a co-dependent relationship, as she justified your reason to be a guardian-genie to Scuttle Town and it made her life always more exciting.

It was all true, Shantae knew it. Better yet, she felt it was true. Risky, after all, was one of the most intelligent, cunning, strong and beautiful women she had ever encountered. No one could compare to her. Looking at the wisdom of her genie-side, it was good to know herself fully well before meeting her end. Smiling, still watching the hypnotic belly-dance of her magical counterpart, Shantae was ready to finish it all.

-I see you have finally made peace with all of what you are. You are ready to die, but what if there was another option available to you? What if you could get exactly what you secretly wanted all those years? Let every mistake you made behind you, get the life you knew you deserved? If you take this option I now offer you, you know exactly what to do.

The genie-side stopped her dance and then stepped away from Shantae, dispelling the magical effect she had on her belly and on Shantae's person. Inviting her human-side to do what she always desired, she watched with hope and pride, fully understanding she would finally get it.

Shantae, regaining her energy and her capacity for movement, quickly walked toward Risky Boots boat, where she was waiting for her genie to return with some good news. Getting on deck, Shantae went to Risky Boot, who seemed confused and fearful about the fact that the human-side was still alive. Kneeling before the pirate, Shantae looked at her with a loving look, speaking with a tone full of hope and desire:

-I submit myself to you in body, mind and soul, Risky Boots. I wish to be with you and love you forever.

Risky, surprised and confused about this sudden interaction, saw the genie-side appear near her. Turning around, she spoke to the genie-side:

-What does this mean; I asked that she be destroyed!

The genie-side, smiling pleasantly, looked at her mistress with a loving look similar to Shantae's, saying:

-You cannot fool me, mistress. Deep down in you, that was not your wish. I and my human-side knew just what you wanted, which reflected what we wanted. For long, it was an impossible dream for the both of us, but now it is not only possible, it happened. We love you, mistress, just like we knew you loved us.

Risky, blushing heavily, realized that it was all true. She now had two Shantae to herself, the both of them fully ready to submit themselves to her. Smiling, she looked at the human-side, replicating the loving look in her eyes, saying:

-Oh, get up and kiss me you foolish girl.

Doing just what they both always wanted, the two kissed with passion, their dream of being together now a reality. Scuttle Town be damned, Shantae would finally be free of her duties and have the life she deserved. The genie-side, looking with a smile on her face, had finally won, granting both the wishes of her mistress and herself. This would be the very first day of a very eventful and happy life...


End file.
